


A Marriage Of (In)convenience

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: With Henry about to turn sixteen, Regina is ready to open up her home and heart to another child. But she runs into trouble when the adoption agency is looking for a two-parent home. Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina signs her name on the dotted line with the title of ‘Spouse’ beside it. Easy fix...until the adoption agent calls Emma at work. Slow burn SwanQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 49
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another new Swan Queen fic. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and just had to get it down! If you want me to continue this, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Also, I don't know anything about the adoption process in the USA (or anywhere for that matter) so I'm just doing small bits of research as I go to try and get a basic understanding, but most of the information will be created to fit the plot!

Regina remembered the day she brought Henry home like it was only just yesterday. How small he was in her hands, how his eyes would light up as she coed down at him. She remembered his first steps, first words, and how he used to babble to every passerby in the street. The small notches on the doorframe of the family room remained a constant reminder of just how grownup her son had become, in what felt like seconds to the brunette. 

She was sitting in her office with Zelena when the idea came to her. The redhead had been venting about the trouble Robin had gotten herself into at school when Regina zoned out of the conversation for a short moment. Her mind flew back to Henry’s early days at school and how every day he would come out with a handmade storybook, detailing all the adventures they would go on together. She thought about the Mother’s Day gifts covered in glue and glitter, and Valentine’s dances. The toothy grins and the hugs that started with a wide armed charge. She missed it all. A small smile crept onto her thin lips, a sight that took the redhead off guard and caused her to huff at Regina finding humor in her daughter’s misbehavior. 

“Biting is a serious issue!” She protested as Regina jumped back into the conversion. 

A small chuckle escaped from her lips as she announced, “I want another baby.” 

***

The process had changed quite dramatically since she adopted Henry all those years ago. Back then all she had done was inquire about adoption and Rumple brought her a child a few weeks later with adoption papers to sign. Looking back, Regina was unsure if that was the best course of action, but in the end, he did bring her Henry - even if it was to aid in his plan to get his son back - and she’d always be thankful for that. 

_ ‘Maine Adoption Agency,  _

_ The most rewarding part of what we do is seeing dreams become reality.’ _

_ ‘Maybe using Gold wouldn’t be such a bad idea.’ _ Regina thought as she scrolled through the website. Hundreds of pictures of happy couples smiling with their babies littered the screen of Regina’s laptop, and after a short while of scrolling, the Mayor noticed an alarming pattern, every picture portrayed a family unit, something that Regina didn’t possess. Not allowing herself to be put off by the endless amounts of happy families grinning at her, Regina started the application process. Excitedly she began to fill out her details: name, date of birth, occupation...spouse’s name...Regina sunk back into her seat as her fingers hovered over the mousepad. 

Letting out a puff of frustration, she began to drum her fingers against the hardwood desk. She feared that this would be the case, especially when she decided against using Gold and his questionable methods. But her heart was set on welcoming another child into life and she couldn’t bring herself to give up at the first hurdle. Wracking her brain, she tried to come up with some kind of solution to her problem...but alas she was coming up with nada. The list of suitors in Storybrooke was short, so short that Regina could count it on one hand, and none she would want in association with her child. In a huff, she slammed the lid of her laptop closed and moved to fix herself a drink in the kitchen. As she passed through the family room, she found herself stopping at the door frame and ran the side of her finger over the small indentations on the wood.  _ ‘If only it was as easy as before’ _ she sighed, and threw a fleeting glance over her shoulder at the fireplace filled with pictures, all of Henry throughout his life. She was about to continue on her quest for a glass of wine when her eyes landed on one of the more recent pictures, it was taken at Henry’s birthday party, a rare picture of the smiling teen with both his Mother’s. Regina didn’t know why she’d chosen that picture, they’d taken separate ones beforehand, but Henry had insisted that the three of them huddle together for a rare snap. Regina grinned at the picture as she headed towards the kitchen, then it hit her. The perfect solution was right in front of her the entire time. Racing back to her office, Regina flung open her laptop and typed,  _ ‘Emma Swan’ _ in the spouse box. 

***

Emma had been having the day from hell. It seemed like everyone in town had gotten together in secret to agree that the Sheriff needed a day were she wasn’t reaching her desk until five and was left with blisters on top of blisters from running around town all day. But all that was over now, her feet were up on her desk and her gun was locked away until she was heading out the door, as soon as her Dad arrived for the night shift. All Emma wanted was to finally take her work boots off, eat her body weight in pizza and immerse herself in the world of Call of Duty with Henry, until they fell asleep on the couch like they do every Friday night. But when her phone sprang to life on her desk, she feared that her quiet night would be ruined before it had even begun. 

“Swan.” She answered bluntly without checking the caller ID. 

“Hello there, Mrs. Swan. I am Angie from the Maine Adoption Agency.” Emma swung her legs down from her desk and sat up straight in her chair, wanting to make a good impression even though the woman on the other end of the line couldn’t see her. Henry had told her about Regina’s plan to adopt another child and the blonde Sheriff figured that Regina had put her down as some kind of reference. 

“Hi there, Angie. What can I do for you today?” 

“As I’m sure you know, I am the adoption agent attached with this case and I just thought I’d set up a few informal phone calls before we get the ball rolling!” Angie was chipper, too chipper for Emma to take seriously at this moment in time, but she was going to try. Her friendship with Regina had blossomed over the six years she’d been living in Storybrooke, and it warmed Emma’s heart to think that Regina would put her as a reference on such an important application. 

“That sounds perfect, Angie. Anything I can do to help!” Emma tried to match her enthusiasm but knew that she’d never reach her level even on one of her good days. 

“Brilliant. Well, first off I’d like to know a little bit more about your job. It says here that you are the Sheriff of Storybrooke Maine,” 

“Sure am. I work very closely with Regina, the Mayor, she’s such a hard worker you know...but not to the point where she doesn’t have time for other things obviously. I mean, look at Henry, he’s our son...it’s...well...yeah, he’s great and it’s all down to her.” Emma mumbled, trying to make sure that she didn’t put her foot in her mouth and screw things up for Regina. 

“That’s great. But I’d like to talk some more about you, Mrs. Swan.” 

“Emma is fine.” She cut in, completely missing the fact that she had called her ‘Missus’ twice now. “Well I’m an open book I guess...but I don’t really know what this has to do with the adoption process.” 

“Well, we want to make sure that a stable home can be provided. Stable past the income for the household, something that I see we will also have to discuss at a later stage.” Angie trailed off and Emma could hear the loud clicking of keys. “So, we’ve got a pretty good overview of your past...and the steps you have obviously made since being released from prison. If you could provide me with the name of your old parole officer, I am going to need a statement of character from them ASAP.” 

“My parole officer? I don’t-” Emma was about to shut Angie down when there was a loud crashing sound, followed by the hissed curses of one of the old lost boys that still loved to get on her nerves. “Can you hold for just a lil’ second, Angie.” She pressed the hold button before the woman on the other end of the phone had a chance to protest. 

“Em, get the cell for me.” Emma glad to find her Dad walking towards the cells with Felix in handcuffs by his side. “Found this one trying to break into your bug.”

“Stealing from the Sheriff? Not your best-laid plans.” The blonde mocked sarcastically as she opened up the cells and bowed as Felix was gently pushed inside. “You’re in for a fun night with this one.”

“Don’t I know it. You heading out?” David asked as he hung his jacket over the back of his chair. 

“Not yet. Got the adoption agency on the hold.” The blonde rolled her eyes dramatically and dragged herself towards her office. 

“Something you’d like to tell me, Sweetheart?” Her Dad teased as he settled into his chair. 

“I’m Regina’s reference, I think. Angie is gettin’ on my nerves, so she might want to pick someone else by the end of this conversation.” Emma shouted over her shoulder before slamming her office door shut.

“Have fun.” She heard him shout before she picked up the receiver once again. 

“Hey, sorry about that. Work.” 

“It’s quite alright, Emma. I’m afraid that I'm going to have to cut this little meeting short, however.” Emma could hear a noticeable decline in Angie’s enthusiasm as she spoke, which worried the blonde slightly. “Would you be available tomorrow for some follow-up questions?” 

“Umm, sure. And I’ll look into the parole stuff for ya.” She promised, before mumbling a quick goodbye. Emma held the phone in her hand long after Angie had hung up. She replayed their conversation in her mind, trying to figure out how she’d managed to mess things up, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it and before she knew it, it was time to head to Regina’s house to pick up their son. 

***

Regina was checking over Henry’s weekend homework when the doorbell chimed. Standing, Regina straightened out her black skirt and walked over to the staircase to inform Henry of his birth mother’s arrival. Stopping at the mirror, Regina puffed her hair and wiped away any stray lipstick from under her lip. 

“Miss Swan.” Regina smiled as she opened the door to find the blonde leaning casually against the white pillar. 

“Madam Mayor,” Emma responded in kind, although Regina noticed that the Sheriff lacked her usual swagger as she spoke. “Kid ready?” She kicked the ground, afraid that Regina would somehow be able to find out how much she had tanked her interview by just looking at her. 

“Gathering supplies, as always. Can I treat you to a glass of my famous apple cider?” She teased, her mind going back to the night they first met and how nervous she had been when she saw Emma standing by her front gate. 

“One wouldn’t hurt.” Emma smiled, a real smile Regina noted and pushed herself off of the pillar. 

The pair walked through the spacious house, through the family room, past the office, stopping finally in the kitchen. Emma hopped onto her usual barstool, as Regina walked over to retrieve two glasses. As she waited for her drink, Emma looked around the large room, her gaze stopping when she saw a carboard box with Henry’s name written on the side. 

“Kicking the kid out?” The blonde joked as she tilted her head towards the box. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She chuckled lightly as she placed the drink in front of Emma. “I’m sure Henry has informed you that I am looking into adopting another child?” Emma nodded nervously, before draining her glass in one gulp. “Well, I wanted to take a little trip down memory lane and see if there’s anything Henry would like to pass onto his new little brother or sister.” 

“That's...that’s a great idea, Regina.” 

“Have a look if you’d like, while I fill you another.” Regina tried her best to control her breathing as she poured another - larger - glass of cider for the blonde. She didn’t know how hard it would be to talk to Emma about the adoption, especially when Emma’s name was also all over the papers she would be signing soon. 

“I-I remember this.” Regina turned to find Emma holding Henry’s baby blanket, the only thing Regina was given when she adopted Henry. “One of the guards gave me this when I told her I was having a boy...I just figured that they threw it away after I gave him up…” Emma gently rubbed the wool between her fingers. 

“He loved that, it was the only thing that would put him to sleep most nights.” Regina moved closer to the blonde, feeling a strange urge to comfort the blonde. “You can take that with you if you’d like to.” The brunette smiled softly, prompting Emma to look over at her with slightly watered eyes. 

“T-thanks.” She sniffled. Emma felt horrible, as Regina started to dig through the box. “Regina...I-I’m so sorry.” 

“What for, dear?” 

“Before I came over, I got a call from the Maine Adoption Agency…”

Regina’s heart started pounding in her ears, drowning out the words that poured from the savior's mouth. During her ‘amazing’ brainwave, she hadn’t taken into account the impact it would have on Emma, granted she wasn’t sure how the adoption process even worked nowadays, but she thought she’d have more time to break the news to Emma that they were suddenly married and about to adopt a child together. She definitely didn’t expect the agency to contact Emma directly after only a week. 

“Emma.” She snapped, making the blonde stop her rambling apology that she didn’t hear. “I didn’t know what I was doing...I mean, I knew what I was doing. But I wasn’t thinking, I saw your picture with Henry and I and it just made sense...but now it’s real, and-”

“Regina, what are you talking about?” Emma gritted her teeth as she tried to piece together what Regina was shaking around.

She cringed and said, “The child we are adopting...what are you talking about?” 

“Messing up your reference interview.” Emma’s mouth hung open slightly, her mind working on overdrive as the events of the last few hours finally clicked together. “Wait.” Regina walked away from the breakfast bar to pour herself a quick shot of cider, preparing herself for what was about to come. “Did you say, we?” She asked, calmer than what Regina was expecting. 

“I needed a spouse.” 

“AND YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS THE BEST CHOICE?” The blonde finally exploded. 

“I obviously wasn’t thinking straight, if this is how you’re reacting.” Regina snapped, defending her questionable actions. 

“How am I supposed to react, Regina? You’ve just told me that I’m suddenly married to the Evil Queen and we’re adopting a child together!” Emma shot back, her words hurting the brunette more than she’d ever know. 

“Former. Evil. Queen.” She hissed through gritted teeth, “And I am adopting a child, Miss Swan. You are merely a name on a piece of paper.” 

“A piece of paper that makes me somebody’s mom!” The Sheriff pointed out and the weight of the situation finally fell onto Regina. “How are you not seeing how much of a big deal this is!” 

“I wanted this, and I saw no other way...I’m sorry, Emma.” Her eyes began to water as she reached out to the blonde, who snatched her hands away from Regina’s reach. 

“Bit late for that now.” She spat. “I’ve been kicking myself the entire way over here because I thought that I’d messed things up for you...and granted, I might have. But I can’t even feel bad about that right now, not when I feel this angry.”

Regina was about to respond when Henry padded into the kitchen with his weekend bag over his shoulder. “Hey, moms.” He paused, looking back and forth between the two women. “What’s all the shouting for?” He questioned, knowing that he wasn’t going to actually get the truth out of either of them. 

“Miss Swan was just reenacting her workday,” Regina was the first to speak as she fed her son a weak excuse. 

“And your Mother was showing me how she would have handled things because she always seems to know what’s best,” Emma mumbled, her harsh gaze burning into the side of Regina’s face. “You ready?” She turned to face their son, who simply shrugged in response and headed towards the door. 

Regina was quick to round the breakfast bar to catch the blonde before she left, “Emma, wait a second.” She gently grabbed the blonde’s arm, forcing the Sheriff to stop. 

“Go throw your stuff in the trunk. I’ll be out in a minute.” Emma threw over her shoulder at the curious teen, who grumbled as he exited the house. 

“We need to talk about this,” Regina semi-whispered as she let go of Emma’s jacket and pleaded with the blonde not to do something that would put the adoption at risk, more so than she might have done already. 

“Right now, I need a stronger drink.” The Sheriff nodded, “Station, tomorrow morning.” She mumbled meekly before making her exit. 

Neither had imagined that their day would end on such a sour note, in fact, Regina had been looking forward to the short time she got to spend with the blonde as she waited for Henry. The brunette knew that she had to make things right with Emma, if there was ever a chance for the blonde to help her...help Emma would later admit, she would have given if she had of just talked to her in the first place. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments on the last chapter, I am so glad that you want to see more!

The soft clicking of Regina’s heels filled the Sheriff’s station early that next morning. Regina hasn’t slept a wink, her night spent tossing and turning trying to get the image of Emma’s harsh disappointed eyes burning into her own. She truly didn't mean to cause the savior any trouble, and now that she had, it felt like a reset button had been hit on their relationship, only this time it was Emma that had hatred in her heart and not Regina. 

Regina had been waiting for just short of thirty minutes when an extremely tired Sheriff padded into her office, looking slightly confused by Regina's presence. Emma was in the same boat when it came to the amount of sleep she managed to get the previous night, although unlike the former evil queen, the blonde didn’t hide it as well. Her night was spent researching adoption and the implications of falsifying applications ending in a national black mark against your name and possible jail time. She was torn between a rock and a hard place, on one hand, she knew how much Regina wanted this, but could she really commit fraud just to make it possible for her? 

“I brought these…” Regina nervously held out a takeaway cup from Granny’s that was now filled with cold hot chocolate. “Oh, it’s cold chocolate I guess now.” She tried to lighten the heavy asthenosphere but failed as Emma avoided her outstretched hand and moved to sit at her desk. 

Silently, she reached forward and grabbed the bag of what she hoped would be bear claws - they were - and sunk into the uncomfortable seat. “Thanks,” She muttered before taking a large, unladylike bite out of the sweet donut. With a wave of her hand, Regina warmed up the cold drink and placed it in front of the blonde, with a small smirk on her face as Emma’s eyes lit up slightly when the rich aroma reached her nose. 

Regina pulled out the visitor’s chair and gracefully sat down, with her hands clasped tightly on the desk. “Emma, about what happened-”

Emma raised her hand as she swallowed the sugary treat. “No. I get to speak Regina.” She clarified, receiving a small nod of agreement from the brunette who warmed her cup of coffee and sat back in her chair. Silence fell over the two women as Regina waited anxiously for Emma to speak. She could see the Sheriff’s mind was working on overdrive as she fiddled with her empty cup, until she finally spoke, “I’m still in shock, I don’t even know where to begin.” 

“May I then?” The Mayor asked nervously, and Emma weakly shrugged for her to continue. “I never wanted to cause you any trouble, Emma. It’s just that, seeing all those smiling couples with their babies, and then finding out that there was no application for a single parent, it crushed me. I was a few drinks away from marrying one of the dwarfs.” 

Emma snorted and for a split second, Regina swore she saw a smile tug on her lips. “Glad to know I’m on the same level as a small hairy man.”

“You aren’t.” The brunette whispered just loud enough to catch Emma’s attention. “I was about to give up, to accept that I wasn’t meant to be a mother to another child and then I saw you smiling over me from the fireplace.” She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “Without you, I wouldn’t have Henry in my life, I wouldn’t be free from my past...I wouldn’t have a proper family.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why we’re suddenly married, Regina.” Emma shot back, slightly softer than before. “You could have reached out to another agency or explained your situation.” She suggested. 

“I know, but at the time...in the moment the only thought that was going through my head was, how easy I’d be if I could just do it with you all over again.” 

Emma was dumbfounded, she was still trying to process Regina using her name, but what she was suggesting was something more than. Did she seriously want to raise a child with her? Could they raise a child together? “With me? Are you saying that you actually want me to be involved?” 

“No, I mean...no.” Regina shook her head, finally seeing herself through Emma’s eyes at that moment. Raising another child with Emma wasn’t what she’d set out to do, or was it? It had been Emma’s picture with her and Henry that had set the ball in motion. Maybe there was some part of her that didn’t want to do it on her own again, and she’d already established a system with the blonde, a system that had been working without any issues for over five years now. Regina knew that this situation wasn’t the same, this baby wasn’t Emma’s child that she’d given up, yet once again the blonde was being forced into making a choice, to parent or not to parent. 

Regina was angry. At herself mostly, but also at the situation she had caused. Embarrassed by the whole ordeal, she stood abruptly. “I am more than capable of raising a child and the fact that I need to be in a committed relationship is the only factor that’s stopping me from loving another child is ridiculous.” She snapped and made a move to storm out of the station and lock herself away forever to wallow in the might have been. 

“Regina, wait.” Just as Regina had the night before, Emma caught Regina’s wrist forcing her to stay. She felt Regina’s frustration reach its boiling point as small sobs reached her ears. In one swift motion, Emma pulled the brunette into her arms for a rare embrace as the older woman wept. “You gave Henry a better home than I had ever imagined and I never thanked you for that.” She soothed the slightly taller woman. 

“I know how much this means to you, and I also know how much you could change some kids' life.” Emma moved slightly in the embrace so that she could tilt Regina’s face towards hers. “God knows I used to wish for someone...anyone to come and whisk me away to a nice, warm home...to somewhere I knew that I’d be loved, unconditionally.” The blonde admitted sadly. 

“Emma…” It was soft, the softest Emma had ever heard her be. Suddenly her harsh words from the night before stabbed into her heart. The Evil Queen was long gone, and Emma hated that she’d dug up the past in anger. She knew that Regina had changed and that she’d done it for their son. Everything she did was for him so that he could grow into the amazing person he was becoming. Regina had raised her son when she couldn’t and continued to raise him with Emma by her side. They were a team - granted an unconventional one - but they worked well together…’maybe we still could’ Emma thought as she held the Mayor in her arms, each sob that escaped from her lips a reminder of just how much Regina yearned for another child.  _ ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful…’ _

Gently, Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s chocolate brown locks forcing the brunette to pull away from her resting place on the savior's shoulder. “The kid turned out alright with the two of us, who’s to say this one won’t as well,” Emma whispered, still unsure in herself or the huge decision she was about to make. 

Regina pulled away fully as she wiped away her running makeup, she was convinced that her ears were deceiving her. “Are you saying…” She was afraid to say it out loud, afraid that hearing it and how crazy of an idea it was would put Emma off again. “What are you saying, Emma?” She threw the ball back into Emma’s court and held her breath as she waited for the blonde to speak. 

“Let’s do it.” She confirmed with a forced ‘Charming Family’ smile, before adding, “Not the marriage stuff, I still can’t wrap my head around that just yet, but I know it’s something we’ll have to sort out.” She shrugged. The idea of marriage was foreign to her, she’d never been with anyone long enough to even entertain the idea - much to her Mother’s annoyance - and she most certainly never thought about being married to Regina, no matter how much Killian liked to compare them to an old married couple when they’d argue. But that was just Killian being an idiot as always. They were co-parents, friends, maybe even best friends. Sure, there were times when swore she saw Regina’s eyes flicker to her lips and other times when Emma had caught herself admiring the brunette’s cleavage during a council meeting,  _ ‘how could you not, in those goddamn blouses!’ _ The blonde defended herself, trying to justify her actions,  _ ‘It’s just one friend admiring another, nothing more.’  _

Regina spared the blonde an apologetic smile at the mention of their ‘marriage’ and decided that it would be best not to mention the recently falsified marriage certificate she had made before their fight. “Emma, are you sure? I will contact the agency and come clean. I don’t want you to feel obligated to suddenly come on board with this idea.” Regina ordered as she tried to contain her excitement. 

“This is your only chance Regina, you come clean now and that’s it for you.” Emma pointed out, before sighing deeply. “I’m still mad at you, but that’ll pass.” She added as she went back to sit down and finish her bear claw. 

Regina still couldn’t contemplate what was happening. How they had gone from shouting at each other to crying and then to this, to Emma agreeing to raise a child with her. Happily, Regina slipped back into her seat and reached over to grab a bear claw of her own. “Are we really doing this?” She asked as she tore the donut in half. 

“I guess we are.” Emma scratched the back of her head and smiled as Regina offered her the other half of the bear claw. “To the future Swan-Mills baby, and the shitstorm that’s still to come.” She raised the sugary treat, with Regina mimicking her actions. After bumping the two halves together, Emma practically devoured her in one bite, while Regina broke a small piece off to pop in her mouth. 

With half of her pastry eaten, the Mayor cleaned her fingers on a nearby napkin and signaled for the Sheriff to finish off the sweet treat. “Now, onto important business.” 

“This wasn’t important? Starting to rethink your commitment there, Madam Mayor.” Normally, Regina would have glared at Emma’s joke, but given the current situation, she welcomed the blondes lighthearted attitude and she still couldn’t believe that 

“So, how much are we going to have to pay for a glowing reference from your parole officer?” Regina asked, making sure there was a playful hint to her tone. She didn’t know much about Emma passed, besides the limited information Sydney had dug up for her all those years ago and the small background check that Graham had carried out before hiring her. It was a bizarre feeling, knowing that Emma knew almost everything there was to know about her and her past, yet Regina was practically in the dark about hers. This would definitely be something that the Mayor would want to change as they moved forward in this new and confusing stage of their relationship, she just hoped that Emma would comply. 

“Who says I need a paid reference? I was on my best behavior after I got out,” Emma shot back smugly, priding herself on what she knew would be a glowing letter. 

“I’ll be the judge of that, Miss Swan. Have it on my desk by the end of the week, I want to give it the once over before we send it off.” The brunette smirked as she stood and rubbed the wrinkles from her purple dress. 

“Of course, Your Highness.” The savior bowed, earning a short chuckle from the brunette. Being able to laugh with each other after Regina’s confession and Emma’s explosion, it felt refreshing to the pair. 

“And I think it would be best if you reschedule your interview later today, at least until we have our bearings, Friday morning should work. You can come over for dinner on Monday to sort through things.” She added, with a wave of her hand, cleaning up the mess made on the Sheriff’s desk. Regina spared Emma one last smile as she grabbed her purse and padded towards the door. “Oh and Emma, I prefer, Your Majesty.” She threw over her shoulder without turning back to see the smirk on the blonde’s face and the way her eyes watched every move that Mayor made. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a proofreader at the moment, so If anyone would be interested please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I completely forgot to post this chapter last week when I finished it! Thanks for all the lovely comments! Love ya

Monday evening rolled around quicker than Emma had wanted and before she knew it, she found herself outside Regina’s home with an overpriced bottle of wine in hand. Dinner at Regina’s wasn’t a foreign concept to the blonde, as the two women made a point to eat as a family at least twice a month switching off between the mansion, Emma’s house, and Granny’s. But something about tonight felt different, more official. Her mind raced back to the first night they met and how her heart pounded in her ears as she walked up the path with Henry. That was the night Emma became a mother to her son, and tonight she was about to embark on a similar adventure. ‘ _ ‘What’s one more kid?’ _ This sentiment swam around her mind, constantly. She’d warmed to the idea of having another child and having Regina by her side was a bonus for the blonde...but still, something wasn’t sitting right with the Sheriff. Emma turned on her heels and was about to sneak back to her bug and feed Regina some excuse about work, when she heard the telltale sound of the mansion’s door clicking open, followed by the echoes of Regina’s heels. 

“Are you going to spend the night on the porch, dear?” Emma slowly turned to face the brunette, who stood smirking down at her with her hands placed firmly on her hips. 

“Sorry, I was just…” Emma mumbled as she headed back towards the brunette, “This is for you,” She extended a bottle of Château Grand-Puy-Lacoste 2016, the most expensive bottle the liquor store had in stock. 

“My favorite, well-remembered Sheriff.” Regina’s smirk turned into a smile as she accepted Emma’s gift and nodded for her to follow. 

“I do have my uses.” The blonde chuckled nervously, as she closed the door behind herself. Her mind flashed back to the last time she was in the house and how she couldn't wait to get away from Regina and how mad she’d been and how betrayed she’d felt. All that felt like a lifetime ago, sure there was a part of Emma that was still pissed, and she didn’t approve of Regina’s methods, but at the same time, her heart raced and butterflies danced in her stomach when she’d think about her...their child. What they’d look like, how they’d act, what life they’d have...Emma couldn’t wait to find out. 

The blonde silently followed Regina into the kitchen, where she could already smell the beef stew that the brunette knew was Emma’s favorite. Regina motioned for the blonde to take her usual seat, a seat she’d jumped out of in anger a few nights before. 

“Umm, I brought this as well,” Emma added as she rummaged through the inside pocket of her jacket and produced a folded up bundle of papers. 

“Glowing I assume?” Regina asked rhetorically as Emma slid them across the breakfast bar. 

“Pretty much.” She shrugged, her nervous energy filling the modest kitchen. “Why does this feel so weird? I have been here a thousand times, but suddenly it feels like I’m right back at the start.” She admitted, letting out an awkward chuckle. 

“I feel quite the same, dear.” Regina's reassurance meant more to Emma than she knew. Smiling gently, she poured a glass of wine for herself and went to retrieve a beer from the stash she kept for the blonde. “What we are doing, adopting a child together, it’s a big deal.” She added as she placed the beverage in front of the fidgeting Sheriff. 

“Don’t I know it, I’ve been up all night reading this stupid baby book my mom gave me,” Emma admitted before taking a large swig, letting the fruity notes soothe her. 

“You told your mother?” 

“God no.” She was quick to snap as she noticed a small glimmer of hurt pass over Regina’s face. “I mean, not yet...she gave me the book to pass onto you, but I’ve been curious.” She shrugged. 

Regina was quite relieved at this admission. She had been worrying a fair bit over the last few days, afraid that Emma would change her mind and she’d be blacklisted from adopting nationwide. She was also afraid of damaging their relationship anymore than she had already done. She could tell that Emma’s absence over the last few days was because of the anger the blonde was feeling, and she understood that more than anyone. She had schemed behind her back and practically forced her into a marriage, the same way her mother had done to her. It was unforgivable behavior, and something Regina would feel guilty about for the unforeseen future, but she was glad that some good was about to come of it. Regina was about to have a family. A real family of her own. And she was ready to spend the rest of her life thanking the blonde for the life she was about to give her. 

“Emma, you are going to be a great mother. You are already a great mother.” Gently, she reached over and brushed their fingertips together, forcing the blonde to look away from her beer and meet Regina’s gaze. 

“But this is different, aren’t you scared of messing them up? You say one wrong thing and then boom, you’re being interviewed in the daytime special because they went on a killing spree and all the victims are blonde Sheriff’s!” Emma ranted in a rather amusing way. 

“Emma, if you aren’t sure about this then we don’t have to go-” 

“No!” The blonde snapped before Regina had a chance to finish. “I want this...I just...I don’t want to fuck em’ up.” She admitted as she let her head fall and rest on the counter.

“You won’t...umm…” Regina tried to rephrase Emma rather corse words, but gave up and moved around the breakfast bar to force the blonde to look at her. “This child, our child. They are going to have two wonderful parents, who will love them no matter what, and a big brother with the kindest heart and a huge extended family to look out for them.” She gently brushed a few stray locks away from Emma’s face. “They’ll have Emma Swan, the savior that saved everyone in this town, multiple times.” She finished as she gently squeezed Emma’s chin before pulling away from the blonde. 

Emma blushed deeply as she muttered a small ‘thank you,’. Regina nodded in response as she moved back to her seat across from the blonde. “We are more than capable, in fact, even more so now we’re doing it together.” She added with a small raise of her wine glass. 

“Sorry for going all serial killer, I really need to start sleeping instead of watching all those daytime specials.” Emma scratched the back of her neck - a nervous tic, Regina was starting to pick up on - before she downed her drink. She hadn’t expected the evening to get so full on so quickly. But they needed to get the heavy stuff out of the way, that was the only way they would move forward. 

Regina’s soft chuckle filled the spacious kitchen, lightening the heavy mood immensely. “Sleep is something we both need to get our fill of. Goodness knows we won’t be getting much when the little one comes.” She remarked, with a swirl of her wine and a small sip. 

“Speaking of little ones. Where’s the kid?” Emma questioned as a relaxing silence fell over the pair, making the blonde notice the unusual quiet of the mansion. 

“I let him have dinner at Josh’s house.” She threw over her shoulder as she bent down to check on the homemade bread in the oven, disappearing from Emma’s sight. “I figured that it’d be best for us to sort things out in private before we tell everyone else about our recent developments.” Emma craned her neck to try and see the brunette as she closed the oven and stood once again. 

“Good call, Your Majesty.” She smirked as she sat back in her seat. 

“Let’s see if that sentiment still applies on Wednesday evening, dear,” Regina mumbled, bracing herself for whatever reaction was coming her way. 

“What’s happening on Wednesday?” 

“Oh, nothing really. Just our wedding.” Regina replied bluntly and watched as the color drained from Emma’s naturally rosy cheeks. 

“OUR WHAT?!” The blonde screamed as she felt her blood pressure plummeting. Slumping back into her chair, she combed a shaky hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. 

Feeling slightly bad for her horrible attempt at lightening the mood and testing the waters, Regina reached across the breakfast and gently touched Emma’s arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I’m kidding, Emma, well, not entirely. We do have to sort out some kind of official documents to keep the adoption agency happy, but I can handle that.” She soothed, sparing the blonde a soft smile as she peaked through her fingers to see if the brunette was truly being serious. 

“Oh thank God!” She placed her hand over her heart and breathed deeply finally allowing herself to calm down. 

“Is the thought of marrying me that terrifying?” Regina pulled her hand away slightly annoyed at the blonde reaction. 

“The thought of telling my Mother she had less than forty-eight hours to plan for my wedding terrifies me.” Emma laughed nervously as a shiver ran through her body at the mere thought of telling her Mom. “What is happening on Wednesday?” She asked, remembering Regina’s previous comment. 

Regina made a point to busy herself in the kitchen as she spoke. “It has come to my attention...that we are going to need a few references that can comment on our loving relationship...so I’ve arranged a family dinner.” 

“And once again, I’m terrified!” Emma dramatically let her head fall onto the counter as she blindly pushed her glass towards the brunette. “You seriously want to sit my parents down and fill them in on what's going on?” 

“Not the ins and outs, those details will stay with us. All we need to tell them is that we are adopting another child together and that we needed to be married, on paper in our case, to complete the process.” Regina patted the blonde’s head as she poured the Sheriff another drink. 

“Yep, still scared shitless!” She shot up, her face oozing with worry. “They’re going to tell everyone that we’re married, you do realize that?” She questioned, matter-of-factly. 

“I figured as much...but I’m not seeing the issue here, dear. By the end of the week, we will have a marriage certificate stating just that.” The Mayor shot back, unaware of how uncomfortable Emma felt under the gaze of the brunette. 

“But we aren’t...ya know...together, like that,” Emma mumbled, her cheeks burning slightly at the implication. 

“We may not be engaged in a sexual relationship, but we have spent over five years raising a child together, as well as spending holidays together and joining our two family trees. I’d say at this point we might be overqualified for marriage.” Regina snorted, unable to understand the problems Emma seemed to be having. “I spent years married to a man that I only shared a bed with once. That was still a marriage, was it not?” She added, somewhat softer than before as she noticed the look of fear flash across Emma’s face. 

The blonde shrugged, and mumbled, “I guess you have a point. But that's not how everyone else is going to see things.”

Regina brushed the comments off. “Since when do you care what anyone thinks, Miss Swan?” 

“I don’t, normally.” 

“Is this because of my past? Because I will happily put anyone in their place and remind of the sac-” Emma abruptly cut the former Queen off, an action that in another life would have cost the blonde her life. 

“It’s because you’re a woman, Regina.” She snapped. “I’m not...gay,” Emma whispered, her eyes glued to the counter, afraid to look anywhere near the brunette. 

“Oh,” Regina mumbled after a few minutes of silence. “I see.” She nodded, her mind racing. Regina was taken aback slightly, she was far more progressive than most of her Enchanted forest counterparts, and had been under the illusion that Emma shared her views as well. “How is this relevant?” She finally asked as she turned back around to face the blonde. 

“Come on, are you telling me you haven’t seen the way people already look at us around here?” Emma uncomfortably shrunk under Regina’s questioning gaze, like a child, sent to the principal's office, a situation Emma had found herself in often as a child. 

“Ignorance is often found in small towns such as this, Miss Swan.” The brunette scolded the town, as she busied herself, annoyed by the narrow mindedness of her former subjects. “However, I don’t see why you should let it bother you.” 

“It’s not me I’m worried about. I’ve been bullied my entire life because people always assumed that because I don’t act or dress the way that a girl should, that I must be gay...and now...I just…I’m worried about Henry and Emma Jr.” 

“We are not calling our child that,” Regina interjected with a small smirk tugging on her gorgeous lips. 

“Kids can be cruel and parents can be worse. I just don’t want them to get hurt.” The blonde finally met the older woman’s gaze, her lips tugging gently into a shy smile. 

Regina let out a shaky breath as she made her way around the counter and took a seat on the stool next to Emma. 

“I kissed a girl once.” She whispered, as a look of pure shock crept onto Emma’s face. She thought that relationships like that were forbidden in the Enchanted Forest, and now she was learning that the former Queen herself had engaged in such relationships. Emma didn’t know what to think, as she leaned back into her chair and nodded for Regina to continue. “It was before Daniel. She was brash and always getting into trouble. We had been out horse riding one day and we stopped to water the horses, then out of nowhere she kissed me...it wasn’t the best of kisses, we were both too young and inexperienced, but it’s importance has never left me. It showed me that love can come in all forms, and while others of my statute would turn away in disgust, I would celebrate in the beauty of love.” She happily recalled, as memories of that day flooded back. She hadn’t thought about it in years, about how different her life might have been if she had run away with Lucy when she’d asked. A small frown soon crept onto her lips, as she gently pressed her hand against her heart, her memories turned dark and the reality of Lucy’s life, or rather how her life ended, plagued her mind. 

Coughing back the onset of sadness she felt, Regina reached out to gently brush her fingers against Emma’s. “Our children will have a happy and loving home, something that most children, unfortunately, don’t have. Does the love change if it comes from two women?” 

Emma smiled shyly, her fingers tingling as she wiggled them closer to Regina’s. “I’m overreacting again, aren’t I?”

“Just a tad. But it’s perfectly fine, Emma. This is new to both of us and there are going to be times when we’re afraid of what’s to come...but we aren’t alone. That’s the beauty of having a partner,” 

“Are those your wedding vows?” Emma snorted the heaviness in the room starting to take its toll on the blonde. 

“Something like that,” Regina chuckled in response as she pulled her hand away and stood, straightening out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress before she walked over to check on the sauce bubbling away on the stove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time there will be more than just Regina and Emma present! Yay  
> If you want to help support my writing you can buy an exhausted writer a coffee https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AnonWriter2312


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy but I'm hopefully getting back on track!

Henry held a skeptical look on his face when he arrived home to find both of his mothers in the kitchen unloading a horde of grocery bags. With the image of their recent fight lingering in his mind, he was pleasantly surprised to hear the playful laughs that filtered through the mansion. Their relationship had always been an unpredictable one and the emotional whiplash was hard for Henry to get used to at first. Even though he wanted nothing more than a real family, just him and his Moms, one house, one family, Henry knew that those were nothing but the childish wishes of an only child, and nothing that would ever come to be. So he didn’t allow himself to get his hopes up and instead shouted his usual ‘Mom, I’m home!’ and headed towards his room to get his homework done. 

Just over an hour had passed since Henry had arrived home from school and by now dinner preparations were well underway. Regina had taken the reins and took secret pleasure in ordering the blonde around her kitchen. Emma had never been great with cooking, her results usually ended in smoke alarms and takeout from Granny’s, so she was making sure to pay extra close attention to Regina’s directions. She had wished to distract her mind from the pending conversation with her parents. The last few nights had been sleepless for the blonde, her mind racing to every worst-case scenario. 

Soft music filled the kitchen as the two women - mostly Regina - prepared dinner for eight. Flashes of tears and disappointing screams flickered in the back of Emma’s mind as she chopped the handful of peppers that she’d been assigned. 

“Are you sure we even have to tell them?” She voiced as Regina hummed along to the classical music and stirred the pot of bubbling chili on the stove. Noticing that her declaration had failed to catch the brunette’s attention, Emma gently placed the knife on the chopping board and padded across the kitchen. “We could just leave town with the kid and change our names! I’ve always thought that you looked more like a Roni than a Regina.” The blonde added as she hopped up on the counter next to the stove, a playful smile tugging on her lips. 

Without so much as sparing the blonde a simple glance, Regina demanded. “Pass the peppers,” 

“Regina, are you even listening to me?” Emma grew annoyed slightly as she pushed herself off of the counter and retrieved the chopping board full of mismatched pepper sizes and shapes. 

“I’m trying not to,” Regina muttered under her breath as Emma plonked the chopping board down beside her, before reclaiming her seat on the counter, her mind too bombarded with visions of becoming an orphan once again when her parents disown her. 

As Regina corrected Emma’s peppers, the blonde fell silent once again. Her eyes fixed on the floor as she picked at her nails. From the moment Emma stumbled into Regina’s office that afternoon, the brunette knew that she was dreading dinner with her parents. Regina had noticed the blonde’s distant behavior throughout the day, especially when she was left with nothing to do but think. 

While Regina tried her best to keep Emma distracted throughout the day by dragging her to different shops for ‘must-have’ ingredients and forcing the Sheriff to actively help in the kitchen, she could tell that her efforts hadn’t been working as well as she hoped. The Mayor couldn’t help but feel guilty, and although she knew that Emma held no grudge against her, she felt obligated to raise her spirits. But her patience was wearing thin, and at the end of the day, she still had a dinner party to prepare for. 

“Emma, if you insist on hovering you could at least help me. Preparing a three-course meal for six adults and two children isn’t as easy as I make it look.” She snapped, hoping that a more stern approach would snap the Sheriff out of her funk. 

Without needing to be told twice, Emma made a show of jumping off of the counter and moving back over to her work station. “They’re gonna freak. Of course, they are.” She muttered to herself just loud enough for Regina to hear over the bubbling liquid and loud slams of the knife against the chopping board as Emma murdered some carrots. “Am I doing this right?” The blonde asked frustratedly, as a rogue carrot escaped from the board. 

Slightly amused by the frazzled blonde, Regina turned down the hob and made her way over to Emma, “Surprisingly, yes.” She smirked as she stood behind the blonde and gently placed her hand over Emma’s to guide the knife through the carrots the correct way. “Your parents love you. Your happiness is all that matters to them, while I’m sure they might be a little taken aback, I don’t believe that they’ll react as harshly as you think.” She reassured the blonde as they stood chopping carrots together. 

“Yeah...you’re right,” Emma mumbled, as she tried to focus on the task at hand and not how good Regina smelled or how soft her hands felt wrapped around hers. “This is kinda fun.” 

“I’ll remember that. I played housewife once before and I don’t intend on taking up the role again.” Regina remarked as she removed herself from Emma and stood against the counter to observe the blonde’s chopping technique. 

“Did you ever think we’d be here, Regina?” 

“In my kitchen?”

“The night before our wedding.” Emma corrected as she placed the knife on the counter and handed Regina the chopping board of carrots. 

“No. I did not.” The older woman smiled softly as she placed the carrots into the pan. Sighing gently she stirred the bubbling chili. “When we first met I wanted to get rid of you as quickly as possible, and now...” She stopped as she felt Emma’s presence behind her. 

“We’re about to start a family together.” Emma finished, receiving a small nod from the brunette. It was moments like this - where it felt like they were the only two people in the world - that Emma could find herself getting used to, even looking forward to. Moving closer, the blonde woman placed her hand next to Regina’s, pressing her front against the older woman’s back. Surprisingly, Regina relaxed almost instantly into the embrace, the only thing missing in her mind was Emma’s strong arms wrapped securely around her waist and scattering kisses on her neck. 

“Emma...” Regina whispered as she turned her head ever so slightly, wishing - no praying - to feel Emma’s lips on her own. Regina’s heart skipped a beat, as the magnetic force between them beckoned her closer. The brunette’s cheeks flushed as she followed Emma’s wandering eyes, the Sheriff taking in every detail, from her soft hazel kissed eyes, to the faint scar on her perfectly plump lips. Closing her eyes, Regina gently snuggled into Emma’s firm yet soft chest, as the blonde delicately wrapped her arms around the Mayor’s waist committing to their unintentional embrace. “Thank you,” Regina spoke after a few moments of content silence, earning a small hum from the blonde as she rested her head on top of Regina’s. 

“Regina, I-” Emma started but was quickly interrupted from above. 

“Mom! Can you help me out for a sec!”

With a loud sigh, Regina placed her hand over Emma’s, “Hold that thought?” The brunette whispered as she gently unclasped her hand’s from around her waist and regrettably removed herself from the blonde’s strong arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the lovely comments on the last chapter! Here's a long one to keep ya going. I've already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long :) Also please ignore any and all mistakes, I will be going back and fixing everything whenever the story is complete :)

Emma’s mind raced as she watched Regina’s hips sway towards the staircase. Her cheeks baby pink as the brunette sent one last glance over her shoulder, her lips turned up into a soft small and her eyes screaming  _ ‘to be continued, Miss Swan’ _ . 

“Shit…” Emma muttered softly when she was sure Regina was out of earshot. There was no denying what was about to happen, the line they were about to cross, no matter how much the blonde wished. 

In a trance-like state, Emma rounded the breakfast island and sunk mindlessly into the seat she was slowly claiming as her own. It’d been a bold move, a move that Emma had never dreamt of making. She wasn’t attracted to women. At least that’s what she had always told herself and others when pressed on the issue. She knew how she was perceived by onlookers, how she’d always been perceived since she was young. She was a tomboy, she was out-spoken and hotheaded.  _ Still am _ . A small smile slipped onto her lips as she let out a short snort. As she grew older, she asserted her sexuality, almost as if she was pushing down everyone’s throats that they were wrong about her. But tonight, cooking with Regina, laughing with her...holding her...it stirred up that same feeling of pressure inside Emma. The pressure society had placed upon everyone who might be  _ ‘different’ _ , the pressure that endless foster families had forced upon her to follow the teachings of the Church. And she had - for the most part - whether she liked it or not, that was how raised. And while she didn’t know first hand how children were raised in the Enchanted Forest, she could hazard a guess that Regina’s upbringing had been similar. Yet she seemed so content in their current situation, so confident in herself. She didn’t care about the whispers or the dirty looks as the three of them piled into a booth in Granny’s. Emma could tell that she wasn’t oblivious, but she just doesn’t care. Regina spent so many years in isolation, cutting herself off from the rest of the world in her bid for revenge, and then another few years trying to redeem herself in the eyes of the town, their marriage could erase all of her hard work. But none of that mattered to the brunette, not when the happiness and the love she’d craved her entire life was within her reach. 

Emma huffed out a throaty sigh as her heart slowly returned to normal. It baffled the blonde how the mere thought of Regina and their family unit that they were creating, was able to calm her so quickly. Emma wouldn’t call them panic attacks, more like anxiety attacks, if she had to label them. But they had been coming more and more over the last week or so. Looking around the kitchen, Emma’s eyes landed on the bowl of sugar and egg whites. Feeling slightly guilty for having done nothing to help out while Regina was with Henry, the blonde jumped to her feet and padded over to the stand mixer. Without giving it a second thought, Emma turned the mixer on to full power. 

“Fuck!” She cursed as her front was coated with a sticky egg and sugar mixture. With her eyes closed, she tumbled around the counter for the knob, even though the majority of the mixture had already exited the bowl. 

Emma froze as she heard a soft giggle reach her ears from the entrance of the kitchen. With her hand over her mouth, Regina quickly walked over to the mixer and pulled the plug out, stopping the vicious attack. “Do I even want to know?” The brunette asked in between fits of giggles as she moved to grab the rag next to the stove, before gently wiping the sticky contents from Emma’s eyes. 

“Stop laughing at me!” The blonde protested with a stomp of her foot, but Regina couldn’t help herself. She had expected to find Emma frozen in the middle of another crisis-filled trance, after she pushed things too far earlier, not covered head to toe in what was supposed to be dessert. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Regina tried but had to stop herself as Emma’s eyebrows furrowed into the mixture. “Sorry, but I was gone, less than ten minutes.” 

“I wanted to try and get a start on dessert,” Emma whined like a toddler, as she sulked over to the sink. 

“That’s sweet.” 

“Regina!” She snapped as a soft chuckle reached her ears. 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re covered,” The Mayor apologized, as she walked over to meet the blonde. “Here, let me help.” She insisted as she ran the rag under the stream of water for a few seconds, before reaching up to dap the blonde's face lightly. And just like that, Emma was trapped once again, fighting against every urge to reach out and embrace the brunette, to hold her and kiss her...to be free with her. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t let herself go there. That wasn’t who she was, it wasn’t who she decided she was going to be. But with Regina, she felt safe in herself, safe in the tension between them that had been brewing for a long time now. 

“Regina…” The brunette’s heart raced as she inched closer, she wanted this, some part of her had always wanted this, but as Emma’s eyes widened in fear, she knew that it wasn’t her decision to make. If there were ever going to be anything between them, it had to be on the blonde's terms, no matter how much that scared the brunette. 

“Miss Swan…” The soft smirk turned into a simple smile, as she dabbed the rag on her chin playfully, dropping her gaze to Emma’s kissable lips. Much to Regina’s surprise, Emma gently hooked her finger under her chin, bringing Regina’s gaze back to her own. “Please…” She whispered so softly that she wasn’t sure Emma would be able to hear her and she held her breath as the blonde cautiously inched closer. But just as their lips were about to touch, the doorbell echoed throughout the spacious house. 

The two jumped away from each other, their cheeks burning as Emma nervously muttered, “Door.” 

Tensely, Regina reached up to fix her hair, even though there wasn’t a hair out of place, before running her hands down her skirt to straighten out the nonexistent wrinkles. “You can shower in my room if you’d like, I’ll handle your parents.” Regina smiled sympathetically, as they both headed towards the hallway, neither able to make eye contact. 

Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Emma reached her hand out to stop the brunette, forcing the Mayor to meet her gaze. “T-thanks...and-” Emma trailed off, her eyes dropping to her hand that rested on Regina’s forearm. 

“We can talk later.” Regina smiled shyly as she gave Emma’s hand a small squeeze and watched as a nervous smile crept onto the blonde's lips. 

***

Regina tried to stifle a laugh as she led the Charmings, Zelena, and Robin into the family room, as her moment with Emma played on repeat in her mind. Regina hadn’t set out to embark on a romantic relationship with anyone as of late - especially not with Emma - but after getting so close, she wanted more. She needed it. Needed her. But there was something in the blonde's eyes, that told Regina not to push things, that maybe they could be something, but that it wouldn’t happen overnight. 

Regina played the role of hostess perfectly, within minutes of arrival everyone was supplied with their drink of choice and a small table of light nibbles were set out. 

“Auntie Gina, can I play with Henry?” Robin asked shyly, as she tugged on Regina’s hand. 

“Of course Sweetheart, he’s up in his room.” The Mayor smiled softly as she gently brushed the brunette’s hair away from her eyes, before giving her cheek a small pinch. 

“Me too?” Neal asked excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls. Receiving a quick nod ‘Auntie Gina’ both of the kids beelined for the large staircase, their small hands linked as they disappeared from view. 

“He’s so good with them, his little brother or sister is in for a treat.” Snow spoke up, nursing her glass of red wine as David hummed in response, his mouth full of the honey glazed peanuts Regina had put out. 

“I told Robin a few days ago, she can’t wait to have a new little playmate!” Zelena beamed with excitement for her sister, as she loosely draped her arm over Regina’s shoulder, pulling her in for a short embrace. 

“Neal too,” 

“Sorry, station.” David apologized as his phone blared, “Yeah?” He spoke firmly as he headed towards the hallway. 

“If that is our daughter, tell her to hurry it up or she’ll miss dinner.” Snow shouted. As she looked down at her watch, a small frown tugged on her lips. 

“Oh, Emma is already here. She’s upstairs having a shower.” Regina shrugged as she reached over the smaller brunette to grab a singular peanut and pop it in her mouth. 

“She’s what?” The smaller brunette mumbled in confusion. As Zelena stared at her younger sister in complete shock, before happily finishing off her wine and moving to refill her glass, ready for the expected shitshow to begin. 

Regina could feel Snow’s piercing glare burn into the side of her face, as her words and the possible meaning behind them sunk in. Coughing awkwardly she clarified, “There was an incident with a stand mixer in the kitchen, she was covered head to toe in icing sugar and egg whites, not at all presentable.” 

“Right...that’s my Emma for you.” Snow bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to force a smile onto her lips. She could tell that something was off with Regina from the moment she’d arrived, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Now she was sure it must have something to do with her daughter and their sometimes tense and rocky friendship. As a mother and grandmother, it was hard for the shorthaired woman to sit back whenever Emma and Regina would go through their phases of resentment towards each other, but she had learned from previous experiences not to intervene, no matter how much she wanted to. 

It was a welcomed relief for the nervous host when she heard the heartfelt laughter of Robin and Neal traveling down the stairs, followed by the equally as joist chuckle of her soon-to-be wife. “I found these two scallywags trying to break into the guest room, thought I’d deliver them back to their masters.” Emma stood in the doorway of the family room, with a toddler balanced on each hip. 

Regina’s mouth went dry as her eyes traced over Emma, lingering slightly as she reached the almost see-through parts where her wet hair had dampened her tank top. She could feel Zelena’s eyes on her from the other side of the room, as the brunette took a step towards the smiling Sheriff to lift one of the giggling children. As she reached the blonde, a shy smirk crept onto her lips as the scent of her apple shampoo reached her nose. She could feel her cheeks start to burn, an effect not many had ever been able to achieve. 

“A tank top, for dinner? Really, Miss Swan!” Regina teased, forgetting for a moment that they were being watched by two sets of curious eyes. 

“My top is all sticky, it was either this or nothing.” Emma rolled her eyes as she set her brother down and watched as he and Robin beelined straight for the snack table. 

Snapping herself out of the badly timed Emma trance, the brunette turned on her heels with a fake look of displeasure on her face. “You may borrow one of mine, and hurry!” She threw over her shoulder, sparing one final glance at the blonde as she went back to their guests. 

***

As the adults - and Henry - took their places at the large dinner table, Emma volunteered to settle Robin and Neal in the family room, with organic chicken fingers and mash potatoes serving as their meal this evening and Sponge-Bob acting as their entertainment. Emma wished that she could stay in there with them, eating chicken fingers and laughing at the ridiculous schemes plankton was cooking up, but as Regina called for her to help in the kitchen she knew that bikini bottom would have to wait for another time. 

“Hey…” Emma whispered as she entered the kitchen. “You sure about this?” 

“Emma, they love you. They love Henry. And they are going to love our child as well.” Regina reassured once again as she handed Emma two filled plates. 

“And what about...us?” 

“You can tell them whatever you like, Emma.” The brunette nervously ran her shaky fingers through her hair, as she met Emma’s gaze. “People are going to make their own conclusions no matter what we say. Just know that we know the truth, and we know how and what we feel. That’s all that matters.” 

“You’re right...not surprising.” The blonde nodded, her usual swagger resurfacing for a moment. “About earlier, I wasn’t…” 

“Forget about it, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Regina assured the blonde, who - much to Regina’s dejection - nodded along with relief, before turning on her heels armed with two plates. 

“This looks delicious as always.” Snow beamed as Emma placed a plate in front of her and David. 

“I helped! See those carrots, that was me.” The Sheriff puffed her chest out slightly taking pride in the work she had done. Humoring her daughter, Snow made a point of finding a carrot and eating it excitedly, causing a chorus of giggles to fill the dining room as Emma took her seat next to Regina. 

“So…” Emma drew out, trying to calm herself down. She knew it was coming, and soon. The news that was going to change everything, for good and hopefully not for bad. “Pops, how was work?” She shot a nervous smile at the confused Deputy. 

“Fine, as you would know...since you were there.” David chuckled as Emma anxiously scratched the back of her neck, the faint blush falling onto her cheeks once again. 

“Right, I was...there.” She chuckled lightheartedly, earning a worrisome eyebrow raise from her mother. “Kid, what’s happening with school?” She asked as she felt Regina’s fingers gently brush against her thigh. Looking to her right, Regina spared a shy smile that read, ‘cool it, Swan.’ 

“Well there are auditions for the school play this week, I was thinking of maybe trying out.” Henry happily informed his mom’s, his brown eyes glistened with excitement. 

“I wasn’t aware of your interest in the theatre.” Regina lit up, beaming at their son. Henry had always been a creative person and she was glad to broaden his horizons past his creative writing projects. 

“The guidance counselor said I need to beef out my creative portfolio if I want to get into art school.” The young man shrugged, as he mimicked Emma’s nervous neck scratch. 

“Nothing to do with a certain brunette that plays the lead every year.” Emma winked at her son, making him blush and try to hide behind his floppy hair. 

“Ma, stop.” 

“I think it’s great that you’re broadening your horizons, Henry.” Zelena congratulated in between bites, Robin had her run ragged all day and she was the only one plowing through her meal. 

“Speaking of broadening horizons...Regina, can I just say how happy I am for you and this next chapter of your life.” The short-haired brunette raised her glass, sharing a rare sincere moment with her former nemesis. “I think I speak for all of us when I say, that this child is going to a life filled with love and happiness, with an amazing mother by his or her side.” 

Regina blushed as nodded affectionately as everyone raised their glasses in Regina’s direction, Emma included, who gently clinked their glasses together. “It’s funny that you mention that-” 

“Yes, the reason behind this little get-together.” Zelena clapped her hands together like an exciting child. 

“Emma?” The brunette looked to her left, to find the blonde staring deer-eyed at her. 

After downing the remainder of her beer, Emma centered herself, Regina’s little pep talk playing on repeat. “Right. Well...it’s like...the thing is…” She could feel the pellets of sweat run down her forehead, as her mouth suddenly went dry. Looking over to Regina she begged for help, as the onlookers worried that Emma was in the midst of some kind of neurological event that had rendered the unspoken Sheriff quiet for once. 

Without so much as a second thought, Regina placed her hand over Emma’s trembling one and proudly announced. “Emma and I are adopting a child together.”

“What she said.” The blonde added before stealing Regina’s drink, and the two sat in anticipation as the room went silent. 

  
  



End file.
